


you bloody man

by evilythedwarf



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fice sentences fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you bloody man

He had siblings, growing up, siblings and other children to play with, he had laughter and games and he chased other little boys around the fields that surround Lallybroch, and he pulled on his sister’s braids and claimed innocence when she complained.

Claire, on the other hand, played hide and seek with herself, grew up around adults that didn’t pay much attention to her, and viewed other children as things to be observed with care, just as Uncle Lamb did with one thousand year old skeletons.

It’s understandable, then, that Jamie’s attempts to wake her up by tickling her feet in the morning are not received well, or with the giggles he might have expected.

“You bloody man,” she says, as she tries to shake him off without kicking him on the nose, but he grabs a hold of her ankle and keeps her foot in place. “Stop,” she tells him, but he pulls her foot towards his mouth, and starts to trail kisses up her ankle, until she’s short of breath and can’t even beg him to keep going.


End file.
